Till Never Comes
by Coming To A Sharp Turn
Summary: When Nina's old friend, Maryse dies it isn't the easiest thing to let go of. Especially when she is the godmother of of Maryse's two little children, Luna and Trevor. Can Nina handle all these things at once, or will the kids have to go back to the orphanage? This wild story is set after Nina graduates college.
1. Prolouge

Nina'sPOV

I was currently at a funeral for one of my old friends. She was in a car accident a few weeks ago, putting her paralyzed until she stopped responding to her treatments. She died after a while because she had suffocated in her sleep. The thing that saddened me the most was that she had two babies at home; a six month old baby girl and an eight year old boy. Everyone from my old school that knew her was here, but no one spoke, only cried softly under their breath. The thing that broke my heart was her little boy crying in the back of the church. Her death hit him really hard, and he obviously hadn't expected any of this.

_2 months later..._

I was working on my editing, when I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it for a couple more times until the person outside started holding the button. I let out a long groan, getting out of my seat in the process. I opened the door to a fair skinned woman in a very official outfit. "Are you Nina Martin?" she asked still looking at her clipboard. I nodded my head, letting out a short _Mmmhuh._

"I am a social worker from Bander County, and I would like to say that you have received two little children today!" she smiled, looking up at me. What she said startled me the most.

"I think this is a bit of a mistake!" I argued, "I never signed up for adoption or anything of the sort!" The woman looked at her clipboard again for a moment, and then looked back up to study me. She tugged a page out of the clip showing it to be a photo.

"Is this you, Mam?" she question, holding up an old picture of me from when I graduated college. My eyes widened as I looked at it, my features bouncing back at me from two years ago.

"Who are these children you speak of that I have apparently received today?" I defended. She held up a finger to signal that she needed a second. The social worker went back to her car, and a little boy jumped out. The lady reached in, taking out a little baby girl. They were my deceased friend, Maryse's children, making my heart pound quickly.

"Do you wish to accept these children as your own or shall I send them back to the adoption center?" the social worker asked. I thought about it for a while, contemplating the pros and cons. At the moment I can slightly handle the bills, but after their paid I only have about seven hundred dollars left. If I have to buy things for them to have a comfortable childhood, I'd be out around three hundred dollars at the least. I only have one spare room, but it's the size of a medium walk in closet. However, if I don't take them in they'll rot in the adoptive center. "I'll take care of them," I smiled as I opened my arms for the little boy running into my arms.

"Are you my new mommy, Nina?" the little boy, Trevor asked. I looked deep into his eyes finding the pain and sorrow of his lost mother. "Yeah, I guess I am your new mommy," I replied as he hugged me tighter.

**Hey Guys this is my new story that I posted today! I am truly sorry about giving up on Chasing The Past, but I lost inspiration for it. This story will only contain Season 2 characters because I never actually watched season 3 of HOA since they moved it to TeenNick. This is only the prologue, so the other characters will come in a little bit.**


	2. Angry Pregnant Ladies

**HELLLOOO! Sorry for my hiatus BTW, but school is getting harder by the minute. I had like 3 essays this week in my toughest subjects! Anyways; onto the story. Plus this chapter will be written while I have writers block, so if it gets a little boring it is just that I have run out of ideas!**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Nina!" Tucker shouted, "Can I get that bed over there?" He was pointing to a race car bed on display in the furniture store. I walked over to it to look at the price tag.

"Eight-Hundred?" I asked myself under my breath, "Sorry Tuck, I can't afford this right now." He pouted, but I wasn't going to fall for it. I grabbed his hand to return him to the cart, in which Luna, the little girl was waiting. I started pushing the cart again. I looked around for a different bed. Suddenly another cart rammed into me, squishing me in-between the carts.

"Nina?" A voice said, "Is that you?" I turned around to see Eddie Miller, world famous House of Anubis Osiron.

"Hey, Eddie!" I said, "Where's pregnant Patricia?" Suddenly, I heard certain choice words being said to a worker. Eddie pursed his lips and closed his eyes, as I burst out laughing. A _*slap*_ sound echoed through the store, and my laughter continued. Patricia came marching down the aisle, hands on her large belly with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nina!" she shouted, quickly changing her mood because of her hormones. Patricia squeezed me into a big hug, and let go almost the second after. "Who's kid is that?" she asked questionably.

"Maryse got into a car crash a while ago, and I'm their god-mother" I exclaimed vaguely, trying to keep Tucker calmed. She made a "o" face with her mouth, but quickly dismissed it.

"Well, we have to go now, but I'll see you around yeah?" Eddie said walking away with Patricia in tow. I waved goodbye behind my shoulder. I started pushing the cart once more, until I spotted a nice high-rise bed. The price was very costly, as it was only three hundred and fifty dollars.

"Hey Tuck?" I beckoned him, "How about this bed?" He looked up at it, admiring the airplane inspired details and wings. He nodded his head feverishly, almost jumping out of his socks. "Okay, let's grab the supplies and get out of here!" I cooed.

After we finally loaded my car with the bed parts ( **AN: **by the way, it's like an IKEA kind of thing). Luna started crying soon after, making me eventually pull over on the highway to see what her problem was before my ears bleed. Snatching her out of the car, I smelled her. No. I tried seeing if she was hungry by giving her a bottle. No, and she threw the bottle in the trees behind the rail too. I checked to see if she needed entertainment, so I gave her the Elmo toy that I bought her. I guess Elmo decided to go with Bottle after that.

"Mommy!" she started screaming. I almost died right there and then. She wanted her mom, her deceased no longer here biological mother. If I told her no, she'll make me deaf. If I told her yes, that smart baby mind of hers will soon figure out that she's not anywhere near mommy. I decided to stall her for a bit.

"When we get home mommy will be there with toys!" I whispered in her ear. Immediately she stopped crying, like somebody had put a magical piece of tape on her mouth. I strapped her back in the car seat, enjoying the peace.

_**I **_**love you guys (and girls) with ALL my heart, and thank you for those who stuck by me with my pure laziness and busy life. I hope you readers liked the chapter because it didn't come out in one hour you know!**

**-Coming To A Sharp Turn (AKA hoarocker101)**


	3. Fabian and Nina

**Hey guys! I finally finished up the third chapter, and I hope you like it! The posts for this story are short and take a long time to upload, but at least I try my best right? ALSO I know I have switched the little boy's name a lot, but his official name is TREVOR now.**

**Nina's POV**

When we got home I think you could imagine what happened. Ava was practically drowning in her own tears since she wanted her mommy so much. Her crib's mattress was soaked, and every time I tried giving her the pacifier she threw it.

"Ava please, just take it!" I whined to her. She looked at me for a second, silencing herself for a moment, but after a few seconds she started up again.

"You know what?" I growled, "I'm getting someone to come here and take of you!" I placed her back in the crib, and searched for my phone in my purse. I yanked it out of the side-pocket, calling my "back-up".

_Nina in Italics, and __**Fabian in BOLD Italics!**_

_**Yes?**_

_Fabian, I need you to do something for me._

_**What do you NEED so badly?**_

_I need you to look after my kid._

_**Since when did you have a CHILD!**_

_Since Maryse died, now please help me._

_**You mean you're the god-mother?**_

_YES! Now please come over, like right now._

_**What's the kid's name?**_

_Ava and Trevor._

_**I thought you said you only have one kid?**_

_Nope, two! However, you are only watching Ava._

_**Why?**_

_That's not the point, now will you watch her?_

_**Fine, I'll be over in about fifteen minutes.**_

_Great! But, hurry-up bye Fabian!_

_**Bye.**_

**(End of convo)**

I walked over to Trevor's room to tell him something. "Hey, Trevor?" I whispered.

He stuck his head out the room, and looked straight up at me. "Yes, Ms. Nina?" I chuckled at his squeaked voice. "You want to go somewhere today?" I asked, as a smile was smeared on his face.

"Where do you want to go Nina?" he squealed once again.

I thought about a fun place for a moment, but came up with nothing. "Where do you want to go?" I questioned him.

He stared into space for a moment, until his eyes started bouncing around the room. "Hmm… the park!" he shouted loudly.

I was about to answer when the doorbell rang. I held up my pointer finger to single for Trevor to give me a second. I went to open up the door; peeking through the peep-hole. Fabian was outside, and looking very disturbed. I opened the door quickly, unlatching the lock first. He seemed out of breath, as if he ran all the way here.

"What's up with you?" I giggled. I looked at him for another moment, and he looked back. He crinkled his nose, and was still trying to catch his breath.

"I am NEVER going to **McDonald's** ever again!" he claimed. I looked at him extremely funny for a moment.

"Why not, Fabian?" I asked. I was still laughing under my breath, and he gave me gave me a look. "What?"

"Well long story- short, I saw a guy making love to a girl inside of a car in the parking lot," he exclaimed. He made another face while saying it, but he seemed disgusted while doing it.

"You're joking right?" I said with a serious tone. He raised an eyebrow at me, and shook his head no. "Well I have to go now that you're here!" I called out as I headed into Trevor's room. He was already dressed and ready to go since he had done everything this morning to go to the store. I beckoned Trevor to come over to me, so I could at least introduce him to Fabian.

"Trevor this is Fabian, my boyfriend!" I introduced. Trevor kept looking back and forth at Fabian and I. He had a funny look on his face, but I could read his expression.

"Why don't you live here Mr. Fabian?" Trevor asked politely. Fabian chuckled at the sudden proper-ness of the boy.

"Just call me Fabian, and Nina and I want to live together; we just can't get out of either of our leases yet." Fabian exclaimed to him, trying to be as straight forward as possible. Out of nowhere Ava began crying again, and Nina tensed.

"Well that's my queue to leave now!" I said quickly. I kissed Fabian on the cheek, grabbing my keys straight after. "Ava is in my room by the way, and she is quite the crier!" Fabian stood there dumbfounded as I left him, running with Trevor in tow.

"What am I supposed to do about her crying?" he called out. I laughed as I stepped into my car.

"You figure it out, Mr. Fabian!' Trevor called back to him, as he was also annoyed with Ava's crying. Laughter expelled, and I drove off with Trevor in the backseat.

**Chapter three is finished, Hurray! Writer's Block is sooo stupid, don't you think? Give me suggestions in the comments because in all honesty… I am running out of ideas! This story was just an idea that popped into my head, but keep with me because I am trying!**

**Peace Out Loves!**

**-Coming To A Sharp Turn (A.K.A hoarocker101)**


End file.
